Giovanni's Revenge
by Falconess
Summary: The 2nd Episode of Pika's Tales: Prof. Scrub searches out Pika to return him to Giovanni at all costs; but the kids of the PikaPals center aren't about to let him take their newest mascot - and friend.
1. A PikaPals Pizza Party

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
Pika's Tales   
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
------------------  
Giovanni's Revenge  
-----------------------  
Written by: Joanie Rich  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 1: A PikaPals Pizza Party  
  
The whole PikaPals Pokémon center buzzed with kids and pokémon of all ages and sizes rushing about. I sat in a place of honor on top of a booster chair at the head of the kitchen table. Matt walked by and placed a tiny blue paper crown on my head and handed me a green plastic toy.  
  
"It's a horn!" he laughed, pulling out a yellow one with blue stars, "Just blow in it." He played a happy little tune as he continued to hand out party favors.  
  
I put it to my lips and blew really hard. A long "TOOOOOT!" came out, and a couple of kids and their pokémon clapped and chuckled lightheartly at my first note.  
  
I couldn't believe I had only been the "official" PikaPals mascot for two weeks. I felt like I had always been here. Everyone had treated so well! I was fed regularly, groomed, played with, and loved. Love was something I had never received living in that awful lab. It seemed like years since I had been confined in that cramped cage, when in reality, only two weeks had passed since my escape.  
  
Kim entered from the hall carrying plastic grocery sacks full of plates, forks, napkins, and a flat, rectangular white box. Ivy, the ivysaur, followed close behind carrying boxes of soda on her back.  
  
"Hey, Hunter! A little help please?" she asked as she swayed a bit. Hunter dashed out of the hall and caught a hold of some sacks she barely had a grip on.  
  
"Always here to help!" he smiled taking a few more off of Ivy as well.   
  
"Saur, ivy!" she said, rubbing her nose against his leg, "SAUR!"  
  
"You're welcome, Ivy!" he grinned, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Kim!" a tall girl shouted, "When's the pizza coming? We're starved!"  
  
"I called him over half an hour ago, Rita. He should be here any time now," she replied, setting the bags on the kitchen table and beginning to empty them.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need some help?" I turned and asked them.  
  
"No way, Pika!" Matt said, "This party's for you, pal! You don't need to work."  
  
Kids gathered in the kitchen and helped Kim pass out plates and the like. Some set out coolers full of soda pop, and two girls set the white box on the table. I hopped onto the tabletop and crept towards it.   
  
Matt picked me up just before I reached it, "Hey! Pika! Can't you wait?"   
  
"Ah..." I really wanted to see what was inside. I couldn't help being curious.  
  
"You only have a few more minutes to wait buddy," he set me back in my seat.  
  
My ears perked up as I heard a noise above the chattering commotion. It was the doorbell! "Pizza's here!" I called.  
  
Hunter immediately responded to the word 'pizza', "Cool! Thanks Pika!" he saluted as he dropped what he was doing and hurried to answer it. I watched as he headed towards the door and opened it. My heart jumped and my fur tingled, it couldn't be. Standing in the doorway was someone I never hoped to see again, or at least I thought it was him.   
  
"Hello, boy," the man said, straightening his lab coat, "May I speak to the person in charge of this ...er... Center."  
  
"Sure...Hold on a sec..." Hunter looked him over suspiciously, "HEY KIM!" he shouted down the hall. This startled the man, whose thick glasses almost fell off. He adjusted them and stood, his eyes searching everything suspiciously.  
  
Kim came running to the front door, "What is it, Hunter?" she asked. Then she saw the stranger, "Oh, Hello, sir. Please excuse the noise, we're having a party tonight. I'm sorry if we have-"  
  
"No," the man interrupted, "I'm not here to complain..."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Hunter snapped.  
  
"Hunter! Excuse him sir," Kim shooed Hunter towards the kitchen, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Yes... I'm looking for a pikachu..." he started, looking down the hall. His eyes met mine in a cold stare, "But not just any pikachu," he finished.  
  
I couldn't move - it was him! Professor Scrub, the scientist who had held me prisoner, was standing in the door. And he was looking for me. I wanted to duck and hide under the table, or blend into the crowd.  
  
"Who are you?" Kim asked.  
  
"Professor Scrub," he flashed an ID badge, "I've been searching for my pokémon for some time now."  
  
Kim turned and looked back at me, and saw my petrified face. I shook my head and looked at her, trying to tell her to make him go away. I could tell that she understood, and she turned back to him, "Mr. Scrub, we have plenty of pikachu here, but none like-"  
  
"Now listen here-" he interrupted again, as he read Kim's name tag, "-Kim. I've heard about your so-called mascot, the talking pikachu. I don't have time to go into much detail, but I have come to retrieve him."  
  
"There must be some mistake," she started as he pushed past her and entered the center, "Stop! He belongs to us!" she went after him as he briskly walked towards me.  
  
My feet wouldn't move, my whole body went numb. His eyes held me in a stare as he headed straight for me. All of the commotion in the center began to stop as this chain of events began. Matt and Hunter suddenly blocked his way.  
  
"Out of my way," he said forcefully, adjusting his glasses, "I don't want to make trouble."  
  
"No, Kim's right. Pika belongs to us now," Matt said, staring him down.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. He still belongs to me! And I have the papers to prove it!" he grinned and laughed, pulling an envelope out of his pocket.   
  
Hunter snatched it and began to read through it, "Aw, man... he's right."  
  
"But..." Kim started, "He's living with us now..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't prosecute you," Scrub turned around, "That is, as long as you give him up."  
  
"Wait!" Matt retaliated, "We have pictures and medical records that prove you abused him; plus Pika can give his testimony, if needed."  
  
Scurb began to back off, "What? There's no way," he started, trying to think of a way to get over to Pika. He knew it would be difficult for him to win in a court with that kind of proof backing them up. Which could lead to further investigations into Team Rocket Enterprises - that could not be good for Giovanni - which would mean his job. The police could shut them down. No, he thought, he'd have to resort to something sneakier, something illegal. He needed more time to plan his scheme.   
  
Kim joined her two friends and blocked Scrub's way.  
  
"Hey Kim," Matt whispered. She turned to face him, "What if one of us were to adopt him and keep him as our pokémon? Then for sure Scrub can't take him!"  
  
"Great idea!" Hunter whispered excitedly, "I can't wait to have another pokémon!"  
  
"We should let Pika decide that!" Kim scolded him, "Hunter, you and I will distract Scrub. Matt, you take Pika to the pokémon center and get an adoption certificate. I wish I would've remembered to make more copies yesterday."  
  
Matt and Hunter agreed to this plan as Kim turned to confront Scrub. But, she then discovered that he had left!  
  
"Where did he go?" Matt asked me, "Did you see Pika?"   
  
"He went out the door..." I sighed and sunk in my booster seat. I began to cry.  
  
"What's the matter, Pika?" He picked me up, "Don't cry. We're here to protect you, remember?"  
  
"I don't think I could stand being in that... cage again..." I said, my body shaking, the memories of my life there renewing in my mind.  
  
"We won't let that creep take you, Pika... No matter what," he had a firm look on his face, one that meant he wouldn't be pushed around. I certainly hoped he was right. I loved PikaPals, and I never wanted to return to the lab.   
  
Hunter picked up a horn and tooted it, "Let's not let that jerk ruin our party! Come on people! Let's party!"  
  
"Hunter, I don't," Kim started, looking at me.  
  
"It's alright," I said, "Let's have some fun," I smiled.  
  
"Okay, but first thing tomorrow, we're getting you registered to a trainer. It's the only way to keep Scrub from taking you away."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"I know this is sudden, Pika," Kim said reassuringly, "But you have all of tonight to decide who you want to be your trainer. There's tons of great people to choose from."  
  
"Yeah, almost too many," I sighed. I had finally gotten used to being the center's pokémon. If I was ever having an argument with someone, I simply left them alone and hung around someone else. I always had someone to play with or talk to. I didn't know what would happen if I had only one trainer. What if I chose the wrong one? What if we didn't get along or if they ignored me? Why couldn't things be just as they were now?  
  
Later, I finally calmed down some and began to enjoy myself. I had never had pizza before, and found it to be extremely delicious; especially since Kim had ordered special pizzas just for us pokémon. Kim also revealed the contents of the white box: a special cake!   
  
The half vanilla-half chocolate sheet cake was covered in blue icing and had a picture of a pikachu on it. Red icing spelled out, "WELCOME PIKA! PIKAPALS MASCOT" I still couldn't believe they had a party just for me.   
  
At the end of the night, I was no closer to deciding. I had made so many good friends, it was too hard to choose - though I had narrowed it down to three: Kim, Hunter, and Matt - the three who rescued me and welcomed me into their center and their hearts.   
  
I figured I would sleep on it and see how I felt in the morning. I wiggled into my warm bed next to the fireplace, in the commons room. I watched the fire, and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't help feeling that Scrub was still searching for a way on how to get me back.  
  
I couldn't sleep all that night. Visions of Prof. Scrub haunted my thoughts. I was too afraid of having nightmares, so I had trouble sleeping even for a few minutes. I tossed and turned and eventually just gave up. I crawled out of my bed and sat on the back of the couch across from the fireplace. I settled into the soft fleece blanket that was draped over it.  
  
Turning my head, I stared out the windows of the commons room out into the backyard. Every moving shadow made me jump. I couldn't look out there any longer, fearing I'd have a living nightmare; but I then looked up into the vast starry sky. A new feeling came over me. I felt protected, sheltered from all the things in the world that could hurt me. I never wanted to leave this wonderful center. I returned my tiring gaze to the warming fire, and finally slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
  
END of Chapter One 


	2. Pika's Lesson

Chapter 2: Pika's Lesson  
  
A hand gently nudged me. I rolled over sluggishly and tried to sit up. The warm hand steadied me and another joined it and scooped me up. I must of rolled onto the floor because I was a little cold and I had been lying on something hard. I yawned and opened my eyes. Matt had woken me.  
  
"Good morning, Pika," he smiled, "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Horribly," I mumbled, stretching my muscles, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry... Kim said I should get you up early. The Amber City Pokémon Center opens at 7:00am today. We need to get you registered before Scrub shows up again." he explained as he carried me into the kitchen. He set me on the counter as I watched Kim at the stove.   
  
A wonderful scent reached my nose, "Yum! That breakfast smells delicious," I said, scurrying over to my little plate.  
  
"Almost done!" she announced, as Hunter also entered the kitchen, still in his PJs. His hair was mussed up like he had been rolling around on the floor too.   
  
"I can't believe all of you slept here," I commented.  
  
"Well, it is Saturday," Matt said, "And our parents really didn't mind. Mine just said, 'Well son, you spend most of your time over there anyway - maybe we should build a room for you there!'" he laughed.  
  
In that moment, I suddenly realized I hadn't come any closer to chosing who I wanted to be my trainer than I was last night. Now, the three candidates were standing around me, making me a bit uneasy.   
  
I guess I really hadn't thought about it yet. Now is a better time than never, I told myself.   
  
First up was Kim, the founder of PikaPals, and me! If it weren't for her, Ivy - Hunter's prized Ivysaur- might have hurt me badly. Hunter... now that I thought about him, maybe he wasn't the right trainer for me... I mean, it's not that he's not nice - well, most of the time he is; but sometimes I couldn't stand his practical jokes. He's a lazy trainer too, but well... there was Ivy. He and Ivy are inseparable. I would feel like second banana with Ivy around.   
  
Back to Kim. I continued to watch her work steadily at getting breakfast done. It seemed to be all she did: work! She was usually either looking through records, watching the phones and helping the front desk team, or feeding abandoned pokémon. Kim is the backbone of PikaPals, which is a good thing, because she is a great leader and really cares about people and their pokémon. But perhaps, I thought, would she be too busy to spend time with me?  
  
Finally, I considered Matt. I focused hard, trying to remember what Matt had told me about himself the first time were "officially introduced". I remembered him saying that he didn't have any pokémon - it wasn't that he didn't want one - he wanted one ever since he learned about them.   
  
Infact, that was the reason he had joined PikaPals, to find a pokémon partner for himself. He had tried to get one when he got his license, but there had been an extreme shortage of trainer pokémon to his center - they didn't have any left. All they could do for him was give him some bait and a ball and hope that he could catch one.   
  
I then tried to remember the first time we met. He was the first one to discover me, and the one to later give me my name. Maybe I owed it to him... but I didn't want to be his trainer out of pity or duty...   
  
Grr... Even after my comtemplating, I still wasn't any closer to choosing a trainer. How could I choose? I liked them all. If it wasn't for that stupid Scrub finding me, I never would have had to choose.  
  
My concentration was broken as Kim poured a cup of Pikachu-Chow on my plate. She then served the boys and herself and we began to eat. I sensed that someone was going to ask me about my decision - or maybe it was just paranoia. I brushed it off and ate my delicious breakfast.  
  
"Hey Kim," Hunter asked between bites of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns, which he had messily mixed together on his plate, "Do we really need 3 of us to go to the center? I doubt Scrub gets up this early on a Saturday... that anyone does besides you and Matt. "  
  
"Can't miss my Saturday morning cartoons, Hunter," he smiled, "And you know Kim has to take care of the pokémon who are living here. They can't go a weekend without food, you know."  
  
"I know, but if Scrub didn't make his move last night... Well, I don't know! Couldn't it have waited til after lunch today?" he sighed, continuing to eat away.  
  
"Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Kim said, "Infact, you do have a point, Hunter."  
  
He sat up straight, "I do?"  
  
"Yeah, we don't need a police escort to take Pika over, and I do have to feed the other pokémon this morning. I don't know how long getting Pika registered will take."  
  
"Well, I'm ready to go as soon as were done with breakfast," Matt suggested, "I could take Pika, and you guys can stay here."  
  
Hunter yawned, "Sounds fine with me," he had finished his breakfast and set his dishes in the sink.  
  
"How about it Pika?" Kim asked me, "Is that alright with you?"  
  
Their heads turned to me, "Yeah, sure..." I answered half-heartedly.  
  
Kim's sports watched beeped twice, "Oh! It's 7:00. You guys better get going," she told Matt and me, as Hunter sleepily left, "And watch yourselves, I think Scrub is still out there - though like Hunter said, it is pretty early."  
  
"Don't worry," Matt replied, gulping down the last bit of his orange juice and putting his plates in the sink, "We will," he looked at me again, "You ready Pika?"  
  
I looked down at my half-eaten breakfast, I didn't really feel like eating anymore. My stomach was already filled with too many butterflies, "Yes, let's go," I hopped off the counter and onto the floor.   
  
"Okay, see you guys later!" Kim waved as we left the front porch and headed towards the gate.  
  
"Bye!" we called as Matt opened the gate, and for the first time since I arrived at PikaPals, I left it.   
  
"Which way, Matt?" I asked, searching in every direction for something that even closely resembled a Pokémon Center.  
  
"Just follow me, Pika. I know the way," he started walked and I followed close by, "The Amber City Pokémon Center is only a few blocks away, it's right next to the Amber City Viridian City Friendship Park.  
  
Suddenly my memory triggered a picture of me sleeping in a tree at that same park. I had come so far since then, it felt weird to be walking past it again. Soon enough we had walked past it. We stopped a moment outside the gate.  
  
Matt and I continued to talk about nothing in particular. He knew a lot about pokémon - more than I expected him to. At one point though, he asked me an interesting question, "By the way Pika, do you know any attacks? We never did ask you."  
  
"Uh.. I guess I don't know any."  
  
"Really? They never taught you any in the lab? Oops! I'm sorry Pika, I didn't mean to bring it up," he apologized quickly, smacking his forehead a few times.  
  
"No, that's all right..." I answered, "It doesn't scare me anymore to talk about it."  
  
"Well, want to learn some? I could help!" he asked, stopping and stooping down to hear my answer, "What do you say? We've got plenty of time!"  
  
Matt was going to teach me? I didn't really no what to say other than, "Sure!"  
  
"Okay, first you should learn Tackle. It's a good one to start with."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, basically you just ram into something..."  
  
"Hmmm...Like..THIS!" I 'tackled' Matt and he toppled over onto the ground, "How's that?" I asked.  
  
He started laughing from the moment I hit him, "That's awesome!" He sat up and set me down, "Now let's try something a bit harder... like... Thundershock!"  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Um.. You... uh... You can make electricity right?"  
  
"I am a pikachu," I answered jokingly.  
  
"Yes, I know! Just gather up some electricity and let it out all at once."  
  
I remembered when I first made a thundershock in Giovanni's office, and I tried to concentrate on how I did it. Then I did it out of instinct. Now I was doing it on command. I focused, tensed my cheeks and electricity began to build up.  
  
"That's it!" Matt cried, scooting back a little, "Keep going!"  
  
I could feel the energy caught in my cheeks. It filled until I couldn't hold it back and I closed my eyes and let it all out. BZZZZAP! My thundershock hit a branch hanging over the gate to the park. It fell beside me onto the sidewalk.  
  
"WOW!" Matt shouted, "Alright, Pika!"  
  
A sense of pride flowed through me, "Thanks!"   
  
"You're great! Whoever gets you for a pokémon is really lucky!" This must have made him think, because he paused and then asked, "So... who are you picking for your trainer?"  
  
No! That was the one question I had hoped to dodge until the last possible moment, "Well, I was thinking about-"  
  
To my relief, I was cut off by a car racing loudly up the street. An black out-of repair car, in need of treatment for it's smoking exhaust and rumbling muffler, screeched to a halt right beside us. We backed up and tried to see what kind of crazy guy was driving it.  
  
The door swung open and fear sliced into me. Professor Scurb was headed towards us! "Alright kid, Hand over the pikachu," he reached in his pocket to pull something out as he edged toward us, "Let's make this short and easy."  
  
"No way," Matt stood tall, though I sensed that he was still nervous, "I've told you already... he belongs to us."  
  
"I was afraid you would stick to that..." Scrub frowned, "That's why I brought along my 'proof'..." he turned back to the car and waved. Two figures emerged from the backseat of the car - two Team Rocket members in their uniforms!  
  
"Pika, let's get out of here," he whispered down to me.  
  
"Where do we go?" I shook, frozen with terror.  
  
"Into the park, hurry!" he turned and scooped me up and sped into the park.  
  
"After them!" Scrub called as they started to chase us, "Call out your pokémon!"  
  
"Tangles, Attack!" one of them called, throwing a pokéball towards us. It hit a tree and a tangela popped out.  
  
Matt turned and we saw the other Team Rocket member closing in, "Dugtrio, Go!" she cried, throwing the ball straight into the ground. It dug in and disappeared, "Use Earthquake!"  
  
Suddenly the ground rumbled and broke, causing Matt to fall forward onto the ground. I hopped off and turned to face the other trainer as the Tangela closed in.  
  
"Take this!" I cried, thundershocking the Dugtrio. It showed absolutely no sign of a scratch. It's trainer laughed at my attempt.  
  
"Don't Pika! He's immune to you!" Matt called, trying to get up.   
  
"Bind them Tangles!" the second Team Rocket member ordered. The Tangela quickly leaped into the air and shot out tons of it's blue tentacles.   
  
Three of them snatched me and I couldn't move, "Help!"  
  
Matt had been attacked as well, but it only had him by the feet, so he pried me out of it's grasp, "Pika, run for it!"  
  
"It's not working, use your Sleep Powder!" he called to the Tangela.  
  
"TANG-ELA!" it cried, releasing a thick pink cloud of dust as Matt literally threw me out of it's range.  
  
"Run! I'll hold them off!" he cried as it settled around him, "Go back to... Pika...Pals..." his head dropped to the ground.  
  
I couldn't stand there, so I had to run. I hated to leave Matt, but he was right. I had to get out of there. My instincts kicked in as I leaped into a nearby tree.  
  
"You idiots!" I heard Scrub yell, "You let him escape!"  
  
His voice made my spine tingle all the way to the tip of my tail as I leaped to the branch of another tree. My heart beat faster, as I continued to make my way to the edge of the park. It seemed like hours had passed when I reached the brick wall that surrounded the park. I leaped onto the top and dove into bushes on the other side.  
  
I roughly landed on some sharp sticks within the bushes and realized I had some bruises forming. My pulse was still rapid and I couldn't get myself to calm down. I peered out of the bush and saw the black car zoom by, leaving a gas trail behind it. My body heaved a huge sigh and I crawled out of the bushes.  
  
I realized I had to get back to PikaPals. Matt was probably headed towards the Pokémon Center, I told myself as I dashed at full speed back to PikaPals, with any luck, I thought, he'll get back a little bit after I do.   
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Giovanni's Demands

Chapter 3: Giovanni's Demands  
  
  
When I finally arrived back at the gate of PikaPals, I noticed Hunter and Ivy sitting on the porch, now fully awake and alert. I shoved my body against the white picket gate, and it swung open. Hunter immediately saw me and Ivy dashed towards me.   
  
"Whoa, hey!" she had picked me up in her vines and carried me back.   
  
"You don't look so good! What happened?" she asked in her Ivysaur language as we approached Hunter.  
  
"Pika! Oh no!" He said as Ivy handed me to him, "We gotta get you to Kim!" we hurried into the center.  
  
"I'm not hurt that bad!" I protested as he carried me into the pokéball storage room where Kim was checking and arranging them, a full clipboard in her hands.  
  
"What's wrong, Hunter?" she turned and saw me, "Pika!" she dropped her clipboard and it fell hard on the floor, the pencil and papers flying about, "How did this happen?" she asked us, taking me from Hunter and proceeding towards the health room.   
  
She placed me on the counter by the sink and dug through the glass-doored medicine closet. I sat down and turned to look in the mirror. I shrinked back when I came to face my reflection, "Ah!" Small cuts and bruises covered my small body, I looked down at my tummy and hands and saw them to be real.  
  
Kim pulled out a box and a bottle, and began to clean and dress my wounds, "What happened to you Pika?"  
  
"I'll bet it was that Prof. Scrub," Hunter muttered.  
  
I turned my head away and looked into the mirror again, "It was him..."  
  
"Are you sure," Kim looked into the mirror to face me.  
  
"Yes," I looked down, trying to avoid her gaze, "He tried to capture me, but Matt-"  
  
"Where is Matt?" Hunter interrupted.  
  
"I-I don't know. We were on the way to the Center when he pulled up in his car. He brought along some grunts from Team Rocket who had strong pokémon. I barely escaped, and..." I shirked as Kim applied some Hydrogen peroxide to a cut on my tail.  
  
"But what about Matt?" Hunter pointed out.  
  
My memory flashed pictures of Matt and I talking, him teaching me, and then saving me from Scrub. I can't believe I had left him behind. He risked himself for me, and I just ran away, "I guess he went to the Center to get the papers... But when I got out of the park, I saw Scrub's car go past."  
  
"Hunter," take your bike and get to the center," Kim instructed him, "Get the papers and hurry back here. I'm sure we can fill it out and return it without you going to the Center, Pika. I should have realized he would try something like that. He probably overheard our conversation and was waiting in hiding for you. You should have stayed here..."   
  
"It was my fault, Matt and I paused to talk for a minute... I had no idea that-"  
  
"Quit passing the blame stick, guys!" Hunter interrupted me again, "What matters is that you're safe in here, Pika... Maybe I'll run into Matt at the Center," and after having said that, he left the room, Ivy at his heels.  
  
Kim finished wrapping my last bandage, and stood back to look at her work. I stared at my awful condition in the mirror.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll only need the bandages for a day or two - your injuries were very minor."  
  
"But still frightening," I turned away.  
  
"You need to rest Pika. I have to get back to checking the pokéballs, but if you need anything, just call me, okay?" she picked me up off the counter and gently set me on the floor, "Even if it's just for a minute to listen," she added and went back to work.  
  
* * *  
  
I had fallen asleep in my bed, quite tired from my encounter with my old enemy, when I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Coming!" Kim called, as I heard her race to the front door.  
  
I got up and stretched, trying to become fully alert before going to see who it was.   
  
"No!" Kim cried aloud.  
  
I scampered into the front hall and found there to be no one at the door. What had made Kim so upset? I wondered to myself.  
  
Hunter and Ivy stormed into the hall, "What? What's the matter?"  
  
She turned, her face still and her eyes wide, staring at a piece of paper in her hands. It was a letter, for she dropped the envelope on the floor. I picked it up; it was addressed to PikaPals. I checked the return address. I too dropped it to the floor as if it were hot to the touch.  
  
"Whatsa matter with you guys? What is that?" he took the letter from Kim's hands   
and read it aloud, "Dear Children,-Puh!" Hunter exclaimed and then continued, "The pikachu whom you have been holding in your 'center' rightfully belongs to me. I had sent my representative with the intention of paying you a handsome sum for his return. Now you have left me no choice," Hunter's face turned redder with each sentence he read.  
  
"Until you return what is legally mine, your friend will be staying with me... Matt?! That... grr!" He continued to skim read, "You must also bring me the complete records of the aforementioned pokémon. Do not alert the police. I assure you that I have friends in high places. Surely you do not think that you could defend your position in court. My lawyers, I'm proud to say, haven't lost a case yet - and who would be naïve enough to believe a bunch of children? You have two days to comply or..." Hunter ripped the letter to pieces, his anger boiling like a pot on the stove. Ivy rubbed her nose on his leg.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Hunter," Kim sighed heavily, dropping to her knees and picking up the many torn pieces scattered on the wooden floor, "Now we have no evidence against him..."  
  
"Urgh!" He shook his fists and took a long, volumous breath and let it out, "Sorry, Kim, it's just that Giovanni guy is really starting to... tick me off."  
  
"I'm sorry," I stared up at them, tears in my eyes, "I never should have come here, I've only made things worse, for me, and all of you..."   
  
"Pika, no! Don't say that... since you came, our center has come alive. More people have joined our cause and our staff grew from 10 to almost 50 now. I don't think you realize the impact you've made on this center..."  
  
"And the people in it..." Hunter added, "And I'm not going to let that glorified, stuck-up, jerk get away with this... No... I don't care if I have to break into Team Rocket Headquarters myself..."  
  
"Hunter," Kim started.  
  
"No. We're not going to sit here and follow his commands like puppets! I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna do something... Come on Ivy," he looked down at her, "It's almost dinner. You know how Mom hates it when I'm late setting the table. We'll meet you back here tomorrow afternoon," they then exited out the open front door into the sunsetting street. I hadn't realized how late it was.  
  
"Hunter does have a point Pika, but we can't just barge in there... We'll make a plan," she stooped down and cradled me in her arms, "Don't worry about Matt, we'll find him... and besides now that we have the papers, we can register you."  
  
"I know who I want for my trainer now..." I commented aloud.  
  
"Really? That's great! Who's going to sign?" Kim set me on the front desk and pulled out the group of papers.  
  
"They need to sign?"  
  
"Yeah, we have to have a signature and their trainer ID, without them, we can't register you... Why do you ask?"  
  
"I-I, I mean, it's just that..." I stuttered, not knowing how to tell Kim that I didn't pick her as my trainer. I wanted Matt to be my trainer.  
  
"What? Who do you want?" Kim's face suddenly turned red, "Oh! Pika, I'm sorry..." she understood me.  
  
My eyes teared up again, and my nose ran a little, "No, I'm sorry."   
  
"No, no Pika," she stroked my fur gently, "Matt will make a great trainer..." I looked in her eyes which were a bit teary as well, "I know he will... I'll keep the papers in here, until he... gets back," she placed them in a manilla folder and put it in the metal file cabinet under the desk.  
  
"If he gets back," I said to myself.  
  
  
END of Chapter 3 


	4. The 'Fail-Proof' Plan

Chapter 4: The "Fail-Proof" Plan  
  
  
Kim and I waited at the front desk for Hunter to arrive. Her sports watch beeped, signifying that another hour had passed, "2:00," she said aloud.  
  
The front door blasted open. Frightened out of my mind, I fell off the front desk and landed hard on the floor. Kim dived for cover behind it.  
  
"I've got it!" Hunter cried, entering the room, "The perfect fail-proof plan!" he strided towards the front desk carrying a stack of papers, with Ivy following him. He slapped them down on the desk.  
  
"Hunter? Can't you use the doorbell like sane people?" Kim asked with a slight tone of anger, "You scared us!"  
  
"Whoa! Sorry! Sheesh!" he backed off.  
  
"Ow, that hurt..." I added to the conversation.  
  
"Sorry Pika," he lifted me back onto the desktop, "But this is important!" he began to show the papers to Kim.  
  
"Don't you mean 'fool-proof'," she commented, reading over it.  
  
"No, fail-proof, because it can't fail!" he crossed his arms.   
  
"Hunter, I hate to be the one to tell you, but this plan isn't feasible..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It means, it won't work."  
  
He grunted loudly, "I know that! But why?"  
  
"Where are we going to get these supplies? A grappling hook? Lock-picking kit?"  
  
"Sounds dangerous," I commented, reading the hastily scribbled notes over Kim's shoulder.  
  
"More like suicide... I think I have a better idea, Hunter," she handed back his papers.  
  
"Like what?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"First, we need to figure out where he's holding Matt."  
  
"Duh, in the Team Rocket HQ."  
  
"We don't know that for sure," Kim pulled a tiny pokéball from her pocket, "So that's why I'm sending Gusty to check it out," she pressed the white button and it grew to normal size. She pointed it at the ground, it opened, and a pidgey came out. Hunter ducked as it flew around him and came to a rest on Kim's shoulder.  
  
"Oooh! A pidgey!" he melodramatically covered his face with his hands and trembled, "Giovanni will be sorry he messed with us!"  
  
Kim ignored this sarcastic comment and talked to her small pokémon, "Okay Gusty, I need you to fly over to Team Rocket Enterprises Skyscraper, in Viridian City, and see if you can find where Matt is being held," she explained, as she walked towards the front door and opened it, "Good luck!" she called as Gusty flew off her shoulder.  
  
"Now what?" Hunter crossed his arms, "We wait?"  
  
"No, we plan," Kim answered, "Let's assemble some pokémon rescue recruits!"  
  
"That is the hokiest thing I ever heard of."  
  
"It is not hokey!"  
  
"You're right, the pidgey was hokier!"  
  
"Hokier isn't even a word, Hunter!"  
  
My ears were growing tired of their arguing. Things were bad enough with Matt gone - he usually helped settle these kinds of problems, "Stop it!" I finally said. Surprised by my outburst, they looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stand this. We need to work together. Ivy and I would be glad to help in any way we can."   
  
"Saur, Ivy-Ivy!" she agreed with me, "Saur ivy saursaur, Ivysaur." she said to Hunter, anger in her tone.   
  
"You're right, Ivy," Hunter admitted, "I'm sorry Kim."   
  
"That's alright. Let's head over to the pokémon room and see who's up for an adventure."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Kim and Hunter had finally decided on which six pokémon were to accompany us on our rescue mission. Kim had chosen three of her personal pokémon: two twin spinaraks and a ditto. Hunter had chosen three abandoned pokémon (because he had forgotten the rest of his pokéballs at home on his dresser) from the center: a doduo, a geodude, and a rattata. I guess he hadn't figured that he would need pokémon in his "plan".   
  
It took a bit of arguing from Ivy and me, but we finally convinced Kim and Hunter that we should go too. I just couldn't stay behind knowing that all my friends would in danger.  
  
"Okay, time to check the supply list," Kim handed it to Hunter.  
  
"Fine..." it seemed he had given up arguing his crazy ideas - which he knew full well wouldn't work unless James Bond or Jim Phelps lead the mission - and had been helping Kim formulate a more reasonable one, "... Pokémon and pokéballs?"  
  
They examined their trainer belts making sure each ball was secure. Hunter had amassed some hodge-podge Team Rocket grunt uniforms: black pants, shirts with scarlet "R"s double-side taped (***A/N - Gotta love double-sided tape!***) to the front, black rubber boots and gloves (from the janitor's closet), and two floppy black hats which shadowed their faces when they wore them.  
  
"Check," Kim replied, placing the hat on her head, and watching in the mirror to make sure everything looked tidy. Hunter made a mark on the paper.  
  
"Costumes?" Hunter read as he also took a look in the full-length hall mirror - he looked pretty cool - for a lousy, good-for-nothing, Team Rocket jerkoid, that is, he thought to himself.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Map?"  
  
She held it up, "Check."  
  
"Fake documents?"  
  
She grabbed a manilla folder from the chair in the hallway, "Check."   
  
"Luck?" he asked, half in fear - half sarcasm.  
  
She smiled, "Not luck, Skills. That's all we'll need."   
  
Hunter set down the clipboard on the chair just as someone tapped on the door, "What's that?" My muscles tensed. It seemed every time someone was at the door, it was always bad news.  
  
"I'll get it," Kim answered the door.  
  
We turned to see who it was, but couldn't see anyone besides Kim in the doorway. She quickly shut the door and started back to us, a pidgey now perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh... it's just Gusty," I sighed heavily.  
  
Gusty looked winded. She must have been flying for all of the afternoon. The sun had just set, so we were glad she made it back while there was still light. We hurried into the kitchen and gathered around the counter to hear her report. Or, rather, me translate her report as she told Kim. That way, Hunter would understand as well.  
  
She rested on the counter for a minute and had a bite to eat before she gave us the news. She turned towards Kim and began to chirp away. Flapping her wings during the exciting parts of the conversation. Ivy sat next to me and listened patiently to the tiny bird.  
  
"Okay, first of all, Matt is being held at the Team Rocket HQ." I said.  
  
Hunter immediately responded with an, "I told you so."  
  
Kim ignored him and continued to listen with interest to her feathery friend.  
  
"A-hem!" I began to translate again, "She says we should not go in the main entrance, but there is a special back way used by the Team Rocket members that we can use. It's guarded, but if you give them the password, they'll let you in..."  
  
"Which is?" Hunter interrupted again.  
  
"Pjoou-joou!" Gusty answered..  
  
"Vanilla Gorilla?" I commented.  
  
"That is really lame - even for Team Rocket," Matt added, no one disagreed.  
  
"Back to the subject," Kim said, "Anything else we need to know, Gusty?"  
  
She began to chirp some more, "She says that everyone is on the lookout for kids matching our description. Also, Giovanni's office is somewhere in the top floors, but she's not sure. We should send a scout in to figure it out."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Gusty," Kim gently scratched her neck and Gusty chirped happily.  
  
"Now that were done with that, are we ready? It's already 7:00pm!" Hunter complained.  
  
"Yes... Ivy, Pika, are you guys ready?" We nodded in unison, "Then let's go team! For Matt! And PikaPals!"  
  
"Right!" we answered her, and our enthuastic band left Pika Pals.  
  
"Watch the center while we're gone, Gusty. We're counting on you!" Kim called back to her as she locked and shut the front door.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Hunter's Last Stand

Chapter 5: Hunter's Last Stand  
  
The sun dipped far behind the towering mountains just beyond Viridian City. I sat on Kim's shoulder as we walked along the sidewalks beside the many skyscrapers of the city. We tried our best to stay on the back streets so we'd be less likely to be noticed. After all, we looked like criminals! We didn't want to bump into the police - or any real Team Rocket members for that matter.  
  
Hunter's trainer map of Viridian City helped us find the quickest route in the shortest amount of time. Soon, dusk was upon us, and so was the monsterous Team Rocket Enterprises skyscraper. It stood omnimously, almost mockingly - daring us to try and enter.  
  
Shivers flooded all over my body as we gawked at this mammoth building that lay only across the street. Even from behind, it still freaked me out. It was the building I had lived in since before I could remember. The memories of my imprisonment there became fresh once more as we darted across the street.  
  
"Okay guys, here's what we'll do-" Kim started as we reached the other side, "Hunter! Put Ivy back in her ball!" she exclaimed, "Team Rocket members never let more than one run around outside of battle - if at all."  
  
"Nuts!" Hunter mumbled, "Ivy, return!" His pokéball opened as Ivy became red energy and swirled into the pokéball.  
  
"Anyway, Pika," she grabbed me off her shoulder, "You need to pretend that we caught you. Try to get away... And don't worry about shocking us, we're prepared!" She added as Hunter waved his rubber gloves.  
  
"So that's what they were for!" I chuckled, "You think of everything!"  
  
"Save the compliments for when we get out of this creepy place!" Hunter said, taking hold of my right hand. Kim held onto my left.  
  
"Okay team. Are you ready?" she asked. We silently nodded, "Then let's get started!"  
  
We walked past a brick wall covered in Team Rocket grafitti and started down an alley barely lit by the light of one bent street lamp. I decided to begin my part and struggle a bit.  
  
We turned a corner and came to the back of the building. A partially rusted metal door with a rectangular opening near the top lay before us. Hunter knocked roughly on the door.   
  
"Let me do the talking," Kim muttered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
A fraction of a man's face appeared in the opening, "Password?" it asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Kim answered in a rough voice, "Vanilla Gorilla."   
  
The face pulled away from the opening. I looked up at Kim. Her features were dark and cold, still as the night. I had never seen a look like that on her face. It almost scared me. Then I looked up at Hunter, who looked like he was going to throw up. I hoped he wouldn't.   
  
The door suddenly opened before us, making Hunter and I jump. Kim made sure we stayed anchored to the ground.  
  
"Come on in," the voice said.  
  
I began to struggle and grunt a little. Kim and Hunter played along as well. We could now see the man who opened the door. He wore a full-length, black trenchcoat, and his mouth was the only part of his face visible from under a matching hat.   
  
"Ah..." his voice commented, "What's this?" He stepped in front of us and looked straight down at me. I struggled to get away, "Let me go!" I yelled.  
  
The man straightened up, "Oh... I see. Giovanni's been waiting for this little guy... You might be lucky enough to get some promotions out of this."  
  
"All right!" Kim said in her street voice, winking at Hunter, "All this trainin' finally payin' off, eh Dirk?"  
  
A semi-enthusiastic "Yeah," was all Hunter could add.  
  
The mysterious man stepped aside, letting us through. We continued down a dark corridor. I heard him say behind us, "Kids these days..."  
  
We took a sharp left turn, and kept going. Memories flashed in my mind of the neverending maze that made up this horrible building. So many doors and halls that I hoped I wouldn't have to leave my friends' for fear of getting hopelessly lost.  
  
Suddenly, Kim pulled us into an open room and shut the door. We looked around our surroundings. It looked like some kind of commons room with 3 old couches and a TV with a twisted antenna on top. Kim peered around and then talked to us, "Now that we're in, we haven't got all night. Gusty said Giovanni's office is on one of the top floors, so we should split into two teams... Pika, you and I will cover floors 23 and 24. Matt, you and Ivy checkout 25 and 26. We'll meet on floor 22 at 9:00 - that's in about an hour. Everyone got that?"  
  
Hunter and I nodded, almost too afraid to speak. I was beginning to see Hunter finally calm down a bit, and Kim become braver by the minute.  
  
* * *  
  
After locating an elevator that would take us to the 23rd floor, Kim and I waited inside with anticipation as I heard the familiar tone beep as it climbed.   
  
The also familiar woman's voice announced, "23rd Floor", and the metallic doors parted, revealing a more stylish hall than we had left - golden trashcans stood on either side of us. We stepped out and the doors shut behind us. Suddenly my mind triggered something. I tried to remember what that elevator voice had said before. Not that I had really been paying attention when I heard it - I was in too new of surroundings to take in everything I had seen my first day of freedom. If only I could remember.   
  
We looked at each of the plates on the doors of the hallway... Dr. Yucca, Chief Breeding Engineer... Mr. Rosebud, Human Resources Coordinator... and more. Unfortunately, we didn't come across Giovanni, or anyone near his rank.  
  
"You know what this means, Pika, don't you?" Kim whispered as we headed back through the long hallway to the elevator.  
  
The memory finally became clear, "26!" I half-shouted.  
  
Kim snatched me up and began to walk faster down the hall, "Pika! Shush! Keep it down... what do you mean?"  
  
"26th floor..." my mind was piecing it together, "Giovanni's office is on the 26th floor..."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked as we kept walking her head turning to make sure no one was watching us.  
  
"No time to explain. We'd better head up and see if we can find Hunter."  
  
"Right," she replied as we reached the elevator.  
  
* * *  
  
We checked the entire 25th floor, but couldn't locate Hunter. Kim checked her watch, "It's only 8:30, he's probably up on the next floor... Oh, I hope he hasn't done anything rash!"  
  
"Knowing Hunter... we'd better hurry!" I said, "Let's take the stair well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I remember a motion sensitive security camera outside his office. It can see whoever is coming up on the elevator, but all the staircases are on the opposite side of the building. We can go up them and sneak down the other side of the hall. If we wait for the elevator to open, the camera will watch it and not us."  
  
"Okay, sounds like a good idea - let's go!" Kim said, pushing the large metal door that led to the stairway.  
  
We hurriedly climbed two flights of stairs. I was glad to finally reach the 26th floor which was indicated by a silver mural fastened to the wall. Kim cautiously pulled the door open. I stuck my head out and peered around. We were in a dark hall, mostly devoid of light except for another main hallway that branched out from it. I leaped out and got a better look, "All clear," I whispered to Kim, and she followed me.  
  
"Okay Pika, lead the way. Once we get to his office, I'll take over."  
  
I nodded, and I bounded towards the dim main hallway. I slowly spied around the corner. My heart leaped, this is it! I told myself. I remembered it. Giovanni's door was the first one on the left side of the hall. It was a large office and took 3 offices worth of space on it's side. Only two doors lay on that side of the hall.   
  
"Is this it?" Kim bent down and asked me.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Suddenly the elevator dinged. I leaped back out of the way, "Someone's coming!" I whispered, backing away. Kim picked me up and we backed down the hall. My ears perked up and I waited to hear someone come off.  
  
The sound of the elevator doors opening echoed down the hall. I heard a few people almost falling out of the elevator. I heard another noise during this scuffle - a pokéball dropping, opening and a familiar sound, "Ivysaur!"  
  
Another voice followed, "Ivy! Help! Use your Vine Whip!"  
  
"Hunter!" we both cried and peeked around the corner again. One buff-looking Team Rocket grunt had Hunter in a fierce headlock, lifting him off the ground. His partner was now facing Ivy head on.  
  
"Come on, ya little runt! I've seen rattatas bigger than you! HA!" The grunt teased Ivy, laughing heartily.  
  
Ivy lashed out with her vine whips and picked up the now surprised grunt, and before he could comment, tossed him into the elevator. The elevator dinged and the doors shut. Ivy then turned towards the other one, who laughed as well, "You wanna save your little runt trainer? HA! Mick might have been a push over, but you aren't movin' me with your little roots, Toots!"  
  
Ivy growled and shot out a spray of orange powder from the bud on her back. He coughed and gagged and dropped Hunter, who fell to the floor gasping for his breath. The villain fell down and lied still. We emerged from the hallway and hurried to our friend.  
  
"Great Stun Spore, Ivy!" Hunter said as he tried to get up, his right leg wobbled and he fell over, "Ouch!" Ivy tried to help him stand up, "Guys?! What are you doing here?" he asked as he still struggled to stand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kim asked, trying to help him stand up straight, "Oh, your ankle!" she bent down to inspect it, "I think you've sprained it!"  
  
"No? Really! I didn't notice," he grimaced as he held his leg, "Great... Just great... I even lost my hat too... Those guys jumped me when I was sneaking around on the 25th floor. Luckily I managed to get Ivy's pokéball..." he then tried once more to stand.  
  
"You'd better not walk on it." Kim made him sit down, "Have you got a pokémon who could give you a lift?"  
  
"Yeah... Doduo..." he answered, reaching for a pokéball and tossing it to the ground. It popped open revealing a stout doduo. It was about to screech but Kim held it's beak shut.  
  
"Doduo, shush! Try not to make a sound, okay?" It gave a nod and she released it.  
  
Ivy and Kim helped Hunter onto Doduo's back, "I can't fight like this!"  
  
"Exactly, you're going home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me... You need to leave before those guys fight back," Kim pointed out, gesturing to the unconscious villain.  
  
"But what about Matt? Won't you need help?" Hunter asked sincerely.  
  
"Can we borrow your other pokémon?"  
  
"Sure... I guess," he pulled the last two pokéballs off his belt and tossed them over. I caught one and Kim caught the other.  
  
Kim turned to Doduo and Ivy, "Guys, I want you to make sure Hunter gets out of here safely. Take the stairs and meet us at the back entrance. If we don't come out with Matt by 11:00, go home. Okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Hunter's eyes glowed with worry.  
  
"We'll be fine, right Pika?" Kim smiled down at me.  
  
"Yeah!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastically, "Get out of this place."  
  
"Fine..." Ivy extended a vine and he held out his hand. She wrapped it around his arm and pulled herself up beside him on Doduo. They then went back the way we came and disappeared around the corner. We waited until we heard the door shut behind them. I hoped they would make it out alright. Then again, I hoped we would as well.  
  
END Chapter 5  
  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is hereby dedicated to everyone who has read my fanfic and especially to those who have reviewed it. Thank you for your support and input. It makes my job as a writer that much more rewarding.  
  
- Falconess /^  
  
**** 


	6. The Showdown

Chapter 6: The Showdown   
  
  
"I think Giovanni knows we're here," Kim whispered to me.  
  
I turned and looked across the hall to Giovanni's office. It still had the same golden nameplate, and the same camera, which was now focused on us. I let loose a powerful thundershock which blew the camera's circuits. A thin trail of smoke flowed from it and a few parts fell onto the tiled floor.  
  
"Nice one. Now we can discuss our plan."  
  
"What if he's not in there?" I asked, "Then what do we do?"  
  
"Don't worry, he's in there. I know he is," Kim said staring at the door as if she could see right through it, "I only hope Matt's in here too."  
  
Before Kim and I could figure a plan of action, the door buzzed. Then, the door handle creaked and it slowly swung open. Kim and I looked at each other. We had to go in. There was no retreating now. We gazed forward into the dark room. It had to be pitch black in there. Kim stepped first and I followed by her side. The dim light from the hallway pierced only a trapezoid of darkness in the long room. We couldn't see all the way to the back or to the sides of the room.  
  
As soon as we had completely entered the room, the door slammed shut behind us. My body froze in the darkness. Two glimmering eyes opened and stared at me maliciously. I tried not to let out a scream, and then reached for Kim. I found her still standing beside me. I heard a scuffle in the corner, but I couldn't quite figure out the sound. Then another sound followed - someone snapped their fingers.  
  
Footsteps came toward us from the sides. I tried my best to see as my eyes tried to focus in the dark, but I couldn't. So I did the next best thing. I sparked my cheeks a bit and lit up the area around us. Two more Team Rocket grunts were in the room with us, and they leaped for us. Kim and I ducked and dived forward.   
  
After smashing into each other, the grunts came after us. Kim let threw out two of her pokéballs, "Itsy! Bitsy! I choose you!"  
  
"Spinarak!" They called out as I lit up the room again.  
  
The two spider pokémon spewed a sticky web as the room grew dark. A few seconds later, we heard the two grunts fall with a thud to the floor.  
  
The ominous fingers snapped again and I saw the green glowing eyes come closer. They waved back and forth and became bigger and bigger. All of the sudden they stopped and lowered. I knew instinctively what to do. My heart beat faster and faster as I waited for it to make its move.   
  
The eyes lept towards me with sonic speed and I countered with a well placed thundershock. I heard the eyes moan, "Perrr-siaaaan..." as they disappeared and I heard another thud on the floor. Itsy and Bitsy swept past me and I heard them spray their webs again at the Persian.  
  
A burst of light appeared ahead of us. At first it was blinding, but then I could see what it was: Giovanni's desk lamp. I crept closer and stared at the desk I had once stood on. His chair sat like a velvet mountain behind it, turned so all we could see was the back. Kim stood silently beside me, and Itsy and Bitsy sat on her shoulders.  
  
Without warning, the chair revolved slowly until his body came into view. His face was just how I remembered it - dark and proud, with an almost devilish smile drawn up on one side of his face. He leaned back into the billowy chair and his hands were folded neatly into his lap. For a moment, which seemed to last minutes, we stared each other down. His piercing eyes never breaking their hypnotic stare.  
  
Kim broke the silence, "Where is Matt?" A tone of anger in her question.  
  
He didn't even look at Kim and ignored her question, "Ah... Pika, is it?"  
  
"Y-yes," I answered, Kim staring down at me, as if to say, 'Don't talk to him!'  
  
"Your incredible skills have grown since last we met. But has your mind grown as well?" he paused, and continued, "Do you still blindly believe that your true destiny lies with these... these..." his lip curled into a sneer, "mere children?" Kim started to say something to counter, but Giovanni snapped his fingers again. Two more grunts emerged from the shadows. One grabbed Kim and the other snatched up Itsy and Bitsy.  
  
I was ready to shock them when Giovanni rose his voice, "No," I stopped and turned to him again, "No," he repeated more softly, "I believe that you are more intelligent than that. You can become more than what you are... I'm offering you power, wealth and fame," he accentuated each one, "more than you could ever dream of..." He leaned forward like an arbok ready to strike, "So, will you join me?"  
  
I looked up at Kim and the grunt had her in a fierce headlock - she couldn't barely breathe. I had just one word to say to Giovanni. I took a breath and stared back at him, "Never."  
  
He let out a grim chuckle, "Ah, foolish as ever I see... Those children have clouded your mind with false hopes and..."  
  
"No!" I shouted, trying to knock his suggestions out of my head, "For the first time in my life, I can see clearly. The people at PikaPals care for me - which is something you will never be able to give me. I will never join you!" I created a powerful thundershock. The grunts dropped Kim and her spinaraks and fell to the floor. Giovanni's chair had toppled over from the force of it. Kim caught her breath and released the rest of her pokémon. Her pokémon encircled me and Kim, ready to defend us.   
  
Giovanni stood up and walked to the front of his desk, "I had expected this," his eerie smile now was replaced with a terrifying frown. He pushed a button underneathe his desk. A door opened on the left side of the room, and two more team rocket members emerged.  
  
"Butch, Cassidy. Capture the pikachu, but throw the rest out. I never want to see them again," his evil smile returned.  
  
"Sure Boss," Butch said in his raspy voice as Giovanni exited out the door and shut it.  
  
"You coward, come back here!" Kim shouted as Butch and Cassidy inched closer.  
  
"No one calls Giovanni a coward," Cassidy stared Kim down, folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah, nobody," Butch sneered, "Let's teach her a lesson."  
  
Kim stood her ground, and her five pokémon made a line in front of us: Itsy, Bitsy, a rattata, a geodude, and her ditto.  
  
"Oh, were so scared, Missy," Cassidy laughed, "Just give us the pikachu, and we 'might' let you go without defeating your pitiful pokémon."  
  
"Where is Matt?" Kim demanded once more.  
  
Butch snickered, "We might tell ya, IF ya beat us."  
  
"But don't count on it," Cassidy tossed out a pokéball, "Raticate, Go!"  
  
"RRRR-ATICATE!" it growled, showing it's fangs.  
  
"Geodude," Kim called, "Use Mega Punch!"  
  
"Geo!" He flew at Raticate, slamming his fist into its stomach.   
  
"CATE!" it screeched, lashing out with a Slash attack.  
  
"Drowzee, go!" Butch threw another pokémon into the fray, "Use your Hypnosis!" It began to wave its hands slowly while chanting, "Drow-zee...Drow-zee.."  
  
"Use explosion!" Kim called, scooping up me and the pokémon and diving back towards the door. He exploded, and the entire floor shook. A few loose ceiling tiles fell onto the floor as I heard more things crashing around us. We covered our heads until it stopped.  
  
I turned around and saw that she had not only knocked-out Geodude, but Raticate as well. Drowzee was weakened severely, but remained standing. Kim recalled Geodude and sent out Rattata.  
  
Butch and Cassidy had been knocked over and covered in dust. They shook themselves off and jumped back to their feet, "You'll pay for that, brat!" Cassidy yelled.  
  
"Confusion Drowzee!" The Drowzee again began to chant and wavy colors were sent our way. I suddenly became unsure of my environment, everything looked fuzzy and my friends turned into monsters! Everything looked weird and out of proportion. I began to run and hit a large tree. Or was it a tree? It's white branches bent down and wrapped themselves around me. I heard laughter, but it seemed far away.  
  
I tried to attack and made a small thundershock. I suceeded only in shocking myself. The crazy world screeched to a halt and I returned to normal. My senses came rushing back, and I became fully alert. Butch had me in his clutches. I struggled and tried to get away. I watched the pokémon battle that was still going on infront of me.  
  
Rattata hadn't stopped Drowzee! In fact it was headed towards me! It used Head Butt and rammed into Butch, making him drop me. Drowzee caught me and ran back to Kim? "What's going on?" I mumbled.  
  
"DITTO!" replied the Drowzee, setting me down. It melted into a pool of pink liquid and popped back up. I looked back near Butch who was crouching down and saw the real Drowzee lying down at his feet.  
  
"Whoa!" I replied, almost speechless, "Thank you!"  
  
"Dit-to!"  
  
Itsy quickly wrapped up Butch and the two fainted pokémon in a sticky spider web, leaving Cassidy standing alone. Rattata and I stared her down. Bitsy then sprayed her as well. She toppled over onto the floor.  
  
Kim advanced on them, "We've fought you. Now tell us where Matt is," she crossed her arms and waited for an answer.   
  
"Ha! You're not gonna get us to talk!" Butch growled proudly.  
  
"Okay. If you don't tell us, Pika and 'Pikachu'," Ditto immediately transformed into an exact copy of me, "Will give you the shock of your life!" We joined hands, ready to give it to them.  
  
"All right! Sheesh!" Cassidy sighed, "He's on Floor 13, in Lab C."  
  
"Let's go guys!" Kim shouted. Itsy, Bitsy, Ditto, Rattata, and I followed her out the door we came in, "Hurry," she cried, slamming the door behind us, "We can take the elevator now!"  
  
Within a few rapid seconds, we had loaded onto the elevator and Kim pressed the "13" button. The motor started and we traveled down to our hopefully last destination.  
  
END Chapter 6 


	7. The Daring Rescue

Chapter 7: A Daring Rescue  
  
  
The elevator halted as the voice called out, "Floor 13", and the doors opened. We scrambled out and began to search both sides of the hall for Lab C.   
  
"We're at the wrong end of the alphabet," Kim said, "It must be down that hall," she pointed to one that branched out from the main one we were in.  
  
We hurried towards it only to discover someone staring us down from within it, "SCRUB!" I exclaimed, looking into the eyes of the scientist that once held me captive.  
  
"Stop right there," he said, even though his prescence had halted us from going any further, "OR..." he added with a sly smile, "You'll never see your 'friend' again."  
  
"You creep!" I exclaimed, "What have you done with him?" Ditto and Rattata kept me from rushing toward him at full speed.  
  
"Nothing...yet," he chuckled, turning his attention to Kim, "As long as you give me what I want."  
  
"And what would that be?" Kim asked sarcastically.  
  
"First," he said, stepping closer, "I want the pikachu's files... ALL of them... no tricks!" he held out his hand. I wanted to grab it and shock it with all of my might.  
  
Kim pulled out the fake documents that we had made, but added, "Not so fast. What else?"  
  
"Why the pikachu, of course!" he began to laugh maniacally, "What else? - HA!"  
  
Ideas keep bouncing back and forth in my head, and one kept coming back. I hated to do it, but I had no other choice. I stepped forward, "If I give myself up to you and my papers - will you let Matt go?"  
  
Kim and Scrub seemed shocked at my offer. Kim dropped to her knees and pulled me aside as Scrub pondered this. She took hold of my shoulders and made me look in her eyes, "You don't have to do that Pika! We can take on this Scrub guy!"  
  
"But what about Matt?" I asked, "What if he hurts him?"  
  
Kim hugged me tightly, "We won't let him."  
  
Scrub interrupted us, "I knew Giovanni couldn't convince you... And he was so sure he could. That's his flaw you know, he thinks HE can control anything and anyone. But he can't... and even HE didn't count on ME getting the upper hand! Giovanni will promote me When I bring you in! You might as well give in and save a humiliating defeat."  
  
I looked at my fellow pokémon, and they saw the concern in my eyes. They looked at the now proudly standing Scrub and nodded their heads at me. Kim couldn't seem to figure out what was going on.  
  
"PIKAPALS FOREVER!" I shouted as the five of us charged toward him. He instantly reached for a pokéball in his lab coat pocket and threw it our way. It missed ditto by an inch as it opened and the red energy swirled into a lumpy muk. He cowardly hid behind it and ordered it to attack us.  
  
The muk slowly lurched it's massive body forward. Rattata and I lunged towards it, landing on it's rubbery surface. I gave it a strong Thundershock and Rattata bit down with Super Fang. Before we sunk in, we leaped off as Itsy and Bitsy lashed out with a twin Psychic attack.  
  
Ditto then transformed into a perfect copy of muk and edged towards it, growling and flinging some slime. Scrub's muk was overwhelmed by this and fainted onto the floor, pinning Scrub to the floor, "URGH!" he cried from underneathe his slothy pokémon. He managed to stick his head out.  
  
I walked up to him and said, "I think it's YOU who should have saved a humiliating defeat," I grabbed his ear and zapped him a bit and said, "That one was for Matt."   
  
"You will be mine, little pikachu! You can't hide forever! I will-" Ditto pushed Muk back over him.  
  
After we had defeated Scrub, Kim had begun to search for the lab, she called to us, "This one! Over here!" We all hurried over there as she tried to open the door. It was locked.  
  
"DITTO!" The 'muk' ditto plowed by us and shot a spray of acid at the door, melting the handle off. It then melted back into its cutesy pink self.  
  
We pushed the door open and Kim turned on the light. I couldn't believe my eyes. We were standing in the lab I had lived in. The cages were all empty now, but when I looked at the desk where Professor Scrub once sat, I spied a drooped figure tied tightly to the chair. We rushed towards it and discovered that it was Matt! It was really him!   
  
"MATT!" Kim cried, shaking his shoulder gently. He didn't respond. She turned him around and she tried to awaken him. He was blindfolded and had a gag stuffed in his mouth. Suddenly she backed off, "Whoo!" Kim eyes rolled back and she looked like she would fall over, "Careful guys," she warned, "He's been put to sleep with something strong."  
  
Itsy and Bitsy quickly wove a hammock for her to fall onto until she could shake it off. Rattata chewed on his ropes as I quickly removed his blindfold and gag. Ditto morphed into a copy of Kim and helped hold him up. She swung his arm over her shoulder. He began to slowly come to. I leapt onto the desk as his eyes opened and he looked down at me.  
  
"...P-pika?" he tried to stand on his own feet, but almost went limp again, "What...h-happened?" I leaned over from the edge of the desk and hugged his t-shirt tightly, tears falling down.  
  
Kim had gotten her senses back and gave him a hug, "You're alright now. We've stopped Giovanni and we're taking you home," I closed my eyes and began to feel peaceful again at the mention of home.  
  
"Home?" he asked sluggishly, "Why?... Where... am I? I can't... seem to... remember..."   
  
Kim lightheartedly chuckled and threw his other arm over her shoulder, "We'll tell you later."  
  
END of Chapter 7  
  
***********************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, they've rescued Matt, but can they make it out? I'm not done with this story yet, and the big surprise is coming up! :)   
  
Also, if any of you readers find some spelling mistakes or something doesn't make sense, please let me know in the review. I appreciate FLAMES! :) Yes, I believe they help me become a stronger writer. Not everyone is going to like this story - and hey! That's fine! When you're a writer, it's something you have to learn to accept.  
  
- Falconess /^  
  
OOPS! I almost forgot a disclaimer! :I Here it is:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the pokémon mentioned in this story. (their trainers do! :D) They are trademarked by Gamefreak, Nintendo, 2002... and such. I'm just using them for a story and am making no money from it. I do own my characters (the ones you don't know) but the rest belong to Pokémon the TV series/game/comic.  
  
A little late, but better late than never, I guess! :)  
  
*********************** 


	8. Giovanni's Revenge

Chapter 8: Giovanni's Revenge  
  
We took the stairs and exited the building as quickly as possible. It only took Matt about 5 minutes before he was awake enough to walk on his own. But we stayed close beside him just to be sure.   
  
When we reached the first floor, Kim opened the metal door and Rattata poked out its head and peered both ways carefully, "RRR-Rattata," it said, scurrying into the hall. We followed and headed back down the hall we had first come in from. Sneaking down the hall, we came back to the back desk, where the mysterious man had opened the door just hours ago. He was gone now, and we dashed for the door.   
  
The door creaked as it opened and we were shocked to see Giovanni standing before us just a little ahead of the bottom of the stairs. His hands were in his pockets and he still carried the devilish smile on his face.  
  
"I see you've made it past my best team and the professor," he frowned, "Who shall be demoted, thanks to you. Frankly, I'm not surprised he allowed you to save your friend," he sneered, "But I've had enough of your little escapades tonight." he stepped towards us and glared at me, "Pika, if you would have only joined me... Now, you've left me with no choice. Because of your decision, these children will pay the price."  
  
He was up to something horrible. I could feel it in my guts. Everyone else sensed this as well.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.  
  
"Always the demanding questioner, aren't you?" he asked, not looking for an answer, "I loathe that quality," he paused and continued, "I have a deep love for fire pokémon - though I don't look it. I've always admired the powerful element that they possess and the rage with which they release it..."  
  
"Get to the point," Kim half-yelled.  
  
He again shot a look of anger at Kim, "One of my hand-raised charizards is at this moment destorying the thing you hold most dear..."  
  
"What?" I asked, almost not wanting to know.  
  
"Even if you were to run now," he said, stepping out of our way, "You will be too late. It will already be burnt to the ground."  
  
Our hearts broke all at once, "You didn't!" Kim shouted, "...PikaPals... You couldn't!"  
  
"I did," he chortled to himself as he pushed past us and went back inside. He caught the door and turned around, "I'll be waiting here for you Pika. You have no life with them now. Join me and I will show you how great the good life can be!" The door slammed as he disappeared within. Kim began to sob as her pokémon tried to comfort her.  
  
As soon as he exited, Doduo appeared from the brickwall alleyway carrying a saddened Hunter. Doduo stopped just in front of us. Hunter carefully hopped down and greeted Matt with a hug, patting him on the back, "You okay, man?" he asked.  
  
"I am," he answered, "But... PikaPals isn't," he stuttered, tears forming in his eyes, "This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Hunter said, "Let's get back and see what we can do. I can't stand this place anymore."  
  
Matt rubbed his eyes, and helped Kim up, and Hunter hopped back on Doduo. Ditto copied itself into another Doduo and Kim hopped onto it, along with Itsy, Bitsy and Rattata, "We're going to try and stop the fire," Kim said, "You guys just try to make it back...And stay out of trouble this time," she said wiping a tear and trying her best to look optimistic.  
  
"We will," Matt replied, "You guys better hurry."  
  
With that last comment, they weaved back through the mini-maze of walls as Matt and I followed. Once we reached the street, they sped off at full speed, leaving us standing under a old streetlight in front of the grafittied brickwall.  
  
"Let's get going," he sighed, and we started down the street.  
  
We walked in silence for a few moments before Matt began to speak again, "Pika, I'm sorry I got you into trouble."  
  
"You didn't... I brought this upon you guys," I sighed, kicking a small pebble down the sidewalk.  
  
"Well, if I wouldn't have stopped, we would've been safe in the pokémon center," he frowned, "I put us both in danger."  
  
"But you couldn't have known," I tugged on his pants leg to get him to look me in the eyes, "They were following us... Even if we got the papers, they would've jumped us."  
  
He stopped and finally looked at me, "I guess your right."  
  
"I have something to tell you Matt," I started.  
  
"What?" he sat down on the ground.  
  
"When you asked me who I wanted my trainer to be.. well..."   
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Well, because of everything that happened, I didn't get to tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what, Pika?" He picked me up and set me on his lap.  
  
"I-I want... you to be MY trainer," I cried, giving him a tight hug. I began to sob, I couldn't help myself. I hugged him like it was the only thing keeping me breathing. He sat for a moment, stunned.  
  
"Me?" he said, "Me? Why do you want me? I've never even had a pokémon..." he turned his head away, "Why would you want a loser like me for a trainer?"  
  
"Why?" I practically shouted, "Because you are the best trainer! You cared about me almost more than yourself... You've taken care of me - and you've taught me to believe in myself."  
  
"I have?" he asked. His eyes swelled with tears, and he returned my hug, "Thank you Pika! You've made my dream come true. I've always wanted a pokémon... I just never knew I would find one like you - you're the best!"  
  
We cried happily for a minute before Matt stood up and set me on his shoulder, "Friends forever?" he asked, his eyes fresh with energy, holding out his hand.  
  
I grasped it, "Yep! You're stuck with me!" I laughed.  
  
"Okay!" Matt called, "Then let's go! Maybe we can still save PikaPals... You've done enough tonight, pal. It's my turn to do some work," he began to race back towards PikaPals, as fast as possible for a human to go. I held on tightly as the wind rushed past my face.  
  
  
END of Chapter 8 


	9. A Little Help Goes A Long Way

Chapter 9: A Little Help Goes a Long Way   
  
I couldn't remember exactly how to get home, but Matt seemed to know where he was going. He suddenly stopped in front of an ordinary-looking apartment building.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" I asked, as we trodded up the steps and he pushed a few buttons on the intercom. It buzzed and I heard a dial tone.  
  
"We're getting help," he replied as a girl's voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Emma! This is Matt!" he spoke into the intercom's callbox.  
  
"Hi!" she said, "What brings you to Viridian?"  
  
"Trouble! PikaPals is on fire, and we need your help!"  
  
"Gracious! I'll be right down!" she said and then hung up.  
  
A window opened above us and a Pidgeot flew out and hovered just below it. A red-haired girl with blue-jean overalls with a yellow star stitched on the front jumped onto it and they flew down to us, "Hop on, Pete here is fast as greased lightnin'!" she reached out a hand and helped us on.   
  
Matt held onto her as we launched into the air. The buildings rushed past us as we climbed higher into the sky. Pete let out a long screech as he dove through the low clouds that dotted the night sky.  
  
We soon flew past the entire park and I could see the billowing smoke cloud that was rising into the air. Pete was about to dive down when we heard a roar to our left. We looked and saw an aggravated Charizard careening towards us.  
  
"Look out! I cried, as Emma released a pokémon.  
  
"Vaporeon!" it stood on Pete's head and acted like a water cannon, shooting a powerful Hydro Pump at the Charizard.   
  
The Charizard was hit head on and roared in disgust. It spewed a ball of fire at us and flew away. We dodged the flames barely, it burned a few of Pete's feathers.  
  
"Okay, Petey-boy, let's come on in for a landin'!"   
  
Pete went into a swift dive, and the ground came rushing up to meet us. He stopped just a few meters before we hit and stopped in the yard next to PikaPals. We hopped off Pete's back and were surprised to find something spectacular going on.  
  
Emma recalled Pete and sent out 4 other pokémon, all water, and all ready to fight some fire. They ran forward and joined over 30 trainers who were furiously fighting the flames with their pokémon.   
  
We ran towards PikaPals and hopped over the white fence. Kim was in the middle of the yard ordering kids about. Hunter, still riding on Doduo with Ivy came up to us, "Isn't this awesome! All the kids and trainers in the neighborhood have shown up to help - And the fire department is on the way!"  
  
A long, whining siren pierced the air, and I covered my ears. Kim began to clear everyone out of the area as a lemon-yellow fire truck parked on the street. Firefighters jumped out and began to hook up the hoses as a team of two Blastoises took their positions on either side of the building. They blasted tons of water out of their cannons and began to fight the flames.   
  
We went and stood in the street, both in awe and in sadness, "He did quite a bit of damage," Kim said approaching us, "But if it weren't for everyone, we wouldn't have a center. Because of everyone's help, the center will be okay, after a bit of reconstruction. Also, a bunch of courageous fire pokémon rescued every single pokémon from the center, so all we have to do is rebuild. And rebuild we will-"  
  
An officer Jenny interrupted us, "Excuse me, but are you the head of this center?"  
  
"Yes," Kim answered, "and I would like to report a crime!"  
  
She whipped out a notepad, ready to take down all the details.   
  
"This was an act of arson, Officer Jenny! Giovanni started the fire!"  
  
Officer Jenny shot Kim a look, "You expect me to believe that Virdian City's wealthiest businessman - and might I add, patron to the Police Department - was the perpatrator of this henious crime? I'm sorry, but I'll have to see some hard proof!"  
  
"But he kidnapped Matt," Hunter explained, a little too excited, "And then he-"  
  
"Enough!" Officer Jenny cut him off, and took a deep breath, "I know you kids are upset about the fire, but you can't go around blaming innocent people. I'm sure it was just a case of faulty wiring," and she walked away, scribbling some notes on her pad.  
  
"Faulty wiring, my foot!" Hunter stomped the ground with his hurt foot, "OW!"  
  
"Don't get upset," Matt tried to calm him down, "She's right, without some concrete proof, Giovanni will get away with it."  
  
"Well catch him next time, and he'll go on trial," Kim looked into the starry sky.  
  
"Next time?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think we've seen the last of him, Pika," Matt admitted.  
  
"But now we're ready for him," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm ready too," I added, "Now that I've got my trainer," I hugged his head.  
  
"Glad to have you back, Matt," Kim gave him a hug too. Then Hunter and Ivy joined in.  
  
"Glad to be back," he said.  
  
"PIKAPALS FOREVER!" I shouted and everyone cheered with me, "PIKAPALS FOREVER!"as the last traces of fire were reduced to smoldering ashes.  
  
  
END of Chapter 9  
  
  
  
THE END ...?  
  
*******************  
Epilogue: (a/n: I noticed a lot of writers don't include these.... ^o^)  
  
Pika and his friends saved at least most of the PikaPals Center, but what will happen now? Will they be able to raise some money and rebuild? Will Giovanni really get away with all this? Will he show his face again? And what about Scrub? How's he going to take getting the pink-slip? (Not lightly I imagine...) Amber City, the city of golden dreams, still has many adventures left to tell... the question is, will I be the writer to tell them to you? Only time will tell....  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. :) - Falconess /^  
*******************  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
DEDICATION: This tale is dedicated to my 6th and 7th Grade English teachers, Mrs. Wyland and Mrs. Mears - who taught me the beauty and magic of the written story.   
@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@ 


End file.
